buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16: Mystique Explosion! The Great Katana World Battle!
"Mystique Explosion! The Great Katana World Battle!" is the 16th episode of the Season 1 anime. Summary Akatsuki Kisaragi attempts to return Genma Todoroki's deck to the Seifukai. Meanwhile, Zanya Kisaragi faces Jin Magatsu in the ABC cup semifinals. Before the fight, the Seifukai and Team Balle du Soleil confront Zanya about taking Genma's deck, and Zanya asks them to help him find Akatsuki. During the fight, Zanya appears to be distracted as his playstyle is a little off. Megumi Mamakari notices that Zanya's brother is missing and Jin takes advantage of it to further distract Zanya, but Zanya still manages to win with his Secret Sword, Moon Fang. Sofia Sakharov uses the Dark Core to find out that Akatsuki has Genma's deck, she finds him and tricks him to steal the deck, then she states that Genma might be the perfect candidate to use the Dark Core. Featured Fight: Zanya vs. Jin Both Zanya and Jin raise their flag, and Buddyfight! Jin's Turn *Jin can't draw a card as it is the first turn, he charges and draws. *Jin calls a Sea-splitting Irukamaru to the center (3000/2/2000). *Jin sets a Art of Explosive Hades Fall on his field by paying 1 gauge and by putting a card from his deck face down into the soul. *Jin attacks Zanya with Irukamaru (Zanya's life: 8). *End of move. Zanya's turn *Zanya draws a card. Then he charges and draws. *Zanya calls a Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right (3000/1/1000). When Shiden enters the field, Jin activates the effect of his Hades Fall on the field by revealing the card in the soul, which is Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune; a size 1 monster, therefore Shiden is destroyed as it is a size 1 monster too, also Hades Fall deals 2 damage to Zanya (Zanya's life: 6) and destroys itself. *Zanya buddy calls a Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the left (5000/2/1000), and he gains 1 life with buddy gift (Zanya's life: 7). *Zanya calls a Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center by paying 1 gauge (1000/2/5000). When Kashinkoji enters the field, his "Clairvoyance" effect allows Zanya look at the hand of his opponent for a while. Jin have in his hand 1 Irukamaru, 1 Return to the Underworld, 1 Kimensai and 1 Art of Explosive Hades Fall. *Zanya attacks Irukamaru with Tsukikage, destroying it. *Zanya attacks Jin with Kashinkoji (Jin's life: 8) *During the final phase, Zanya sets a Secret Sword, Lethal Formation on his field by putting a card from his deck face down into the soul. *End of move. Jin's turn *Jin draw a card. Then he charges and draws. *Jin sets a Return to the Underworld on his field by paying 1 gauge. *Jin activates the effect of Return to the Underworld by paying 1 gauge in order to buddy call a Yamigitsune from his drop zone to the center without paying the Yamigitsune's Call Cost (5000/2/1000), and then Jin gains 1 life with buddy gift (Jin's life: 9). *Jin calls a Irukamaru to the right (3000/2/2000). *Jin calls a Kimensai to the left (4000/2/1000). *Jin attacks with Yamigitsune to Kashinkoji, but Zanya casts a Ninja Arts, Steel Ball in order to give it to his Kashinkoji power+3000/defense+3000 and Counterattack for that battle. However Jin casts a Demon Way, Sakurafubuki by paying 2 life (Jin's life: 7), which nullifies the cast of Steel Ball. Kashinkoji is destroyed with the attack of Yamigitsune. *Jin attacks with Kimensai to Zanya (Zanya's life: 5). When Kimensai deals damage, Jin activates Yamigitsune's "To Darkness" by sending Kimensai to the drop zone in order to draw a card. *Jin attacks with Irukamaru to Tsukikage, destroying it. *End of move. Zanya's turn *Zanya draws a card. Then he charges and draws. *Zanya calls a Shiden to the right (3000/1/1000). *Zanya activates the Shiden's "Cyber Analysis" by discarding a 《Ninja Arts》 from your hand and paying 1 gauge in order to draw 2 cards. *Zanya calls a Tsukikage to the center (5000/2/1000). *Zanya attacks Yamigitsune with Shiden, destroying it. *Zanya attacks Jin with Tsukikage (Jin's life: 5). *End of move. Jin's turn *Jin draw a card. Then he charges and draws. *Jin activates the effect of Return to the Underworld by paying 1 gauge in order to call a Yamigitsune from his drop zone to the center without paying the Yamigitsune's Call Cost (5000/2/1000). *Jin calls a Irukamaru to the left (3000/2/2000). *Jin attacks Shiden with his right Irukamaru, destroying it. *Jin attacks Tsukikage with Yamigitsune, destroying it. However Zanya activates Tsukikage's "Nanomachine Body Replacement" to nullify its destruction, remaining on the field. *Jin attacks Tsukikage with his left Irukamaru, destroying it. *End of move. Zanya's turn *Zanya draws a card. Then he charges and draws. *Zanya calls a Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura to the left (6000/3/4000). *Zanya equips a Ninja Blade, Kurogachi (3000/2). *Zanya activates the "Ninja Arts, Asura Blast" of Slashing Sura by paying 1 life (Zanya's life: 4), he discards his entire hand and destroy all monsters on the Jin's field. *Zanya equipped with Kurogachi attacks Jin (Jin's life: 3). *Zanya attacks Jin with Slashing Asura, but Jin casts Art of Body Replacement, which nullifies the attack as it is not a link attack. *End of move. Jin's turn *Jin draws a card. Then he charges and draws. *Jin activates the effect of Return to the Underworld by paying 1 gauge in order to call a Yamigitsune from his drop zone to the left without paying the Yamigitsune's Call Cost (5000/2/1000). *Jin attacks with Yamigitsune to Slashing Asura, destroying it. *During the final phase, Jin casts a Demon Way, Karakurenai by paying 2 gauge in order to deal 4 damage to Zanya, however Zanya casts Secret Sword, Moon Fang from the Lethal Formation's soul by paying 3 gauge, which nullifies the cast of Karakurenai, and also deals 3 damage to Jin (Jin's life: 0). *Game over, Zanya wins. Characters *Akatsuki Kisaragi *Baku Omori *Tetsuya Kurodake *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Gao Mikado *Jin Magatsu *Magoroku Shido *Megumi Mamakari *Sofia Sakharov *Kuguru Uki *Zanya Kisaragi Featured Cards *Sea-splitting Irukamaru *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Electron Ninja, Shiden *Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune *Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage *Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji *Return to the Underworld *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Ninja Arts, Steel Ball *Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Art of Body Replacement *Demon Way, Karakurenai *Secret Sword, Moon Fang Video